Owners of Hogwarts
by smile-kurama
Summary: Our Reikai Tentai team owning Hogwart! What rules will they make? How'll they handle students...from the three worlds, not only the magical one! Its sure worth trying..nah?


Hi guys…I know that there are way to many Hogwarts based stories including Yu Yu hakusho but this'll be different

Hi guys…I know that there are way to many Hogwarts based stories including Yu Yu hakusho, but this'll be different. What would happen if our hero's owned Hogwarts?

Hope you enjoy my insanity!

000000000000000000000000000000000

Koenma was sound asleep in his king sized bed, which looked bigger when Koenma slept in his toddler form, in it. After working non-stop for hours he gets very little sleep and when gets the time no one would do the mistake to wake him…

"Koenma-sama…..Koenma-sama!!" George came in rushing.

Koenma instantly jumped up eyes wide open. "WHAT?" Then he spotted the ogre in between of the room. His eyes narrowed "George how dare you! I was just watching an awesome dream and you…"

"Koenma-sama, emergency! Please this is important!"

"It has to be or…" Koenma jumped off the bed and followed the ogre out. He reached his office, jumped on his big chair, rubbing his eyes. "WHAT WAS IT?"

"Here." George gave him an envelope.

"Damn…what's so important in this?"

"This is from the magical world…straight from Hogwarts." The ogre whispered.

Koenma stared at George for some time then turned to the envelope and tore it off. He took out a parchment and read it carefully. Each line he read made him gulp and his expressions were of awe.

"George call the Reikai Tentai…NOW! 'They' haven't got time!!" the Reikai prince ordered not taking his eyes off the paper.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOGWARTS

There was thunder inside and outside the castle. Everything once so magical and cheerful was in ruins. Students, teachers, members of the order, were all seated in groups chatting sorrowfully on the loss.

How many had given up their lives to defeat the dark lord… How many have suffered excruciating torture…

"Harry? You fine?" Hermione asked as she got a tumbler of buttermilk for him.

He looked up, his face scared. He managed a small smile. "Yes Hermione, I'm fine. Where's Ron?"

"There, with his family." You know his brother…" Hermione started trembling. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad it's over. I couldn't take this wanton killing…" She hugged her friend.

Harry patted her on the head. "I'm glad it's over. Now that Voldemort is dead…" he began, still taking the name with disgust.

"But we lost our loved ones, think of Professor Dumbledore, Serious... They all sacrificed themselves…I'm happy it didn't go to vain." She sobbed quietly.

His gaze traveled to the sky. Each face came in front…Everyone he loved, respected, even knew are dead. He is alone…they all left him alone. His parents smiled at him, their understanding, reassuring smiles. Professor Dumbledore's smile…So calming. "Will Hogwarts be the same without him?" He found himself asking the last question aloud.

"No of course it won't be." Professor McGonagall answered suddenly appearing from behind.

"Professor…"Both Harry and Hermione began in unison.

"I know…Save your energies. Professor Dumbledore was one of his kinds. As long as I knew him, he thought of very far, that we are not capable of. I'm sure he must have planned everything. Hogwarts would be in good hands…" She smiled at them.

Harry smiled back. He knew that Professor Dumbledore knew everything. He had everything in his hands. Even his own Death. He must have thought of Hogwarts too…of the coming successor.

Their thoughts were interrupted by screams which made everyone stand at attention with tired looks. Their wands ready…

"Now what?" Ron came running to his friends.

"Dunno…lets check out." Harry ran before he finished his lines.

Not far away was a Blue opening on the ground. People backing off, not knowing what was expected. Figures could be soon seen, talking among themselves in a foreign language.

Everyone frowned. Their wands held high, whispering.

Four figures emerged from the hole which imitated light.

"Hold on, The Reikai Tentai are here!"

Hi…review if you want more…!! This is an odd and awkward idea…! I mean the Reikai Tentai owning Hogwarts!! Imagine if they are given a school to run…

Anyways, if I don't get response, that also a good one then I won't continue in any case. I wrote it, and I have my English exam tomorrow! So I'm a busy 9th grader and won't write if people won't approve of this.

-Divyakshi


End file.
